There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
People have practiced the skills necessary for needle insertion for hypodermic syringes to either inject substances into people or animals, or alternatively, for aspirating fluids. Various techniques have been employed, such, for example, as inserting hollow hypodermic needles into oranges or grapefruits to experience the actual needle insertion experience on humans and animals.
A more favorable approach has been employed using an injectable pad, such as the pad marketed under the trademark PRACTI INJECTA-PAD by Wallcur, Inc. of San Diego, Calif. Additionally, students learning needle insertion techniques have practiced these techniques on other people who have volunteered to receive the needle injections or aspirations for educational purposes.